


Stuck on you

by AnthraxJack



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Forbidden Love, Other, Satire, This is pure crack, glue drinking, oh yeah its weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthraxJack/pseuds/AnthraxJack
Summary: BoomerNA has always loved glue. Everyone knows that. He used to drink glue by the bottle as a kid. And now, since his recent growth on twitch, he finally has enough money to buy as much glue as he wants. But what happens when his glue, the love of his life, begins to love him back?
Relationships: Dylan | BoomerNA/Glue
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Stuck on you

It was 4pm on a Thursday. Or was it a Friday? Who knows, time doesn't exist when you're a full-time twitch streamer slash college dropout! 

Either way, it was about time for a certain frog man to finally awake from his slumber and make his daily cup of glue. As he dragged himself out of bed, Boomer walked across his filthy gamer room and reached into one of the the amazon boxes that contained his most recent supply of glue. To his surprise, every single bottle of glue in the box was empty! 

After checking every single box and growing increasingly frustrated after finding no full bottle of glue in sight, Boomer shook his head in anger and yelled, "What the fuck! What stupid pisser has been taking all my glue?!"

He had specifically ordered enough glue so that he could never run out. He even made sure to stock up on his favorite brand every two weeks! Yet here he was, standing in his room, frustrated, tired, and worst of all: glueless.

Thankfully, he remembered that he had a secret backup stash of glue under his bed. It was from a few months ago, before his love for glue had become well-known, but it would have to do. He retrieved the beat-up looking box from under his bed, lost in thought at the fact that only a few months ago he had to hide his glue under his bed, like a child hiding his nintendo under his pillow. He was so glad that his audience and his friends had accepted him and his love for glue (though many people thought it was just a joke). Boomer was pulled from his thoughts, however, as he looked into the box with despair. Not only were they off-brand, but these bottles were in very poor shape. Out of the four left in the box, one had leaked all over, one was completely empty, and one had been left open, causing all the precious glue inside to dry. But the very last one stood unopened and in perfect shape. He sighed. At least he would have SOMETHING to drink today.

As usual, he headed to the kitchen and pulled out his favorite glue-drinking mug. However, as he unscrewed the glue lid and tried to pour it into his mug, something strange began to occur. Instead of being poured into the mug, the trail of glue moved sideways, moving to the right almost like it was being pulled towards something... or some...one?

"AYO WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?" The frog man yelled out, falling backwards onto the floor in his shock.

Before him stood a big, hot, sexy man made entirely of glue. He was tall, shirtless (with big muscles and visible abs) and had a big shiny bald glue head. He was perfect, he was Boomer's dream man in fact, but at the moment, Boomer was too overwhelmed to appreciate how big and hot and sexy his new glue boyfriend was.

The glue man approached him. He towered over Boomer, who was still laying on the floor, too stunned to move and holding a very shocked look on his face. Boomer kept his eyes locked on the shiny white man in front of him, tensing up when the figure kneeled down and touched his face with his strong, gluey hands. He tilted up Boomers chin, making him look directly into his face (which, by the way, was super fucking sexy too like oh my god-).

"Uh, hi?" Boomer said at last, sounding somewhat nervous and lacking his usual confident tone.

"Hey," The glue man said back, in quite possibly the hottest voice Boomer had ever heard. "Need some help?" The glue man said, extending his other hand.

Boomer cautiously grabbed the glue mans hand (which was surprisingly solid for being made out of glue), and stood up. His wobbly knees (which he probably got from being so nervy around such a big hunk of a man) had other plans though, and he lost his balance, falling into the tall man's arms. 

He looked up at the man, embarrassed and blushing hard, and was overwhelmed by joy. His shock had disappeared and now, looking into the glue man's eyes, all he felt was overwhelming happiness. His love for glue was stronger than ever. Although his lover had taken a new form, Boomer's love for the silky opaque liquid remained the same, and was possibly beginning to grow. 

The two embraced in a passionate hug, both laughing and smiling as tears of joy began to fall.

And so, Boomer and his new glue boyfriend began their wonderful (and sticky, *wink wink*) relationship. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> you best bet they made out right after this
> 
> slorp style baby slurrrppppppp sslshlshslhslsh 
> 
> Also its 100% cannon that glue man's name is Gluemer so fuck you


End file.
